


Dress

by Lady_Anthea



Series: Abecedarium [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Newspapers, art attack, still "not like that", wedding photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anthea/pseuds/Lady_Anthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D'ya think he actually said Max was his girlfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Post Art Attack.

Dress:  _n._  The gown or robe worn by women, consisting of a skirt and a waist, either made separately or in one garment.

"Boo," Original Cindy frowned, dark eyes fixated in a page of the New World Weekly, "tell me you ain't that girl over there."

At first, Max panicked. Considering the paper, what could be, other than a story about a young woman displaying inhuman skills through the city? Fearful, yet curious, she extended her hand towards Cindy, grabbing the sensationalist waste of trees, and took a look by herself.

A small smile crept into her lips as she saw the perfect black and white picture of she and Logan at his cousin's wedding, two days earlier.

It took a moment for her to realize, there was no way a snooty asshole like Jonas Cale would allow his son's wedding to infiltrate in such an inferior publication, and the assumption was confirmed as she noted it was, besides a couple of ads at the bottom, the only picture in the page - the freaking photographer had probably been bribed. As such, Max jumped into the right conclusion that the small article wasn't discussing the pompous ceremony.

**Cale Industries' heir pays for his girlfriend's kleptomania  
By F.D. Tanner**

She shut her eyes, not needing to read any more.

"There says you're his girlfriend," Kendra teased, grabbing the paper with her own hands, staring at it with such an intensity, almost as if admiring the black ink in the headline.

Original Cindy rolled her eyes and elbowed their friend, then turned to look at the third figure in the park's bench. "Max, Original Cindy knows she said it was stupid to pay six grand for that bitch, but that don't mean 'twas right for you to take it just like that."

"I was planning on returning it."

"The saleswoman says Logan Cale claimed that  _'his girlfriend had been unable to reach him, as he was supposed to pay for her garments,'_ " the blonde read. "So much for saying he wasn't your sugar daddy," Kendra giggled, though she actually felt like demanding an explanation.

"He's not my sugar daddy!" Max exclaimed as she stood up, different shades of red covering the surface of her skin. And why was she arguing about that, when the real problem was a more urgent one? The only thing she'd wanted was to fit in, sparing Logan a lot of drama from his not so cherished family. "This is so embarrassing. I gotta call Logan."

Original Cindy nodded, again elbowing Kendra for her inappropriate observations. But, once Max was out of reach, nervously pinching numbers in a booth, a sly grin appeared on her face while addressing her companion. "D'ya think he actually said Max was his girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this whole dress-buying thing would be actually troublesome. And I don't think an embarrassing episode with OC and Kendra can be the worst result of this exposure... but that's left for another letter.


End file.
